Koliver Forever
by MoonstoneSeers
Summary: Kaz has had enough of Skoliver, and as he paces around he works out a way to get the one thing he wants, his best friend Oliver back. After convincing Oliver to let him sleepover so they could hang just the pair of them together, Kaz puts his plan into his action and hopes to show Oliver how much better Koliver is compared to Skoliver.


**In the season finale of Mighty Med, Kaz was jealous of how much time Oliver was spending with Skylar and wanted more Koliver time and less Skoliver time, this story is kinda a what if story about what Kaz would do if his jealousy got to much and the teenager let his jealous control his desire for more Koliver time. We hope that we have portrayed Kaz's jealous and feelings for Oliver right and that you enjoy this more emotionally high fuck between the two boys.** **Reviews are welcome and the usual disclaimers such as we do not own this show apply.**

* * *

><p>"Oh Skylar is sooooo great… she is soooo beautiful," said Kaz sarcastic, as he paced around in the room.<p>

The teen had to get away from his best friend Oliver for a moment, he was beginning to get sick of Skoliver, in the past year since they had met the unpowered super hero, and they had gone from hanging out every moment of every day, to a short moment every day if lucky. He missed his Koliver time and more importantly he missed his best friend and to see him slave after some useless girl when he could be with him, was frustrating Kaz beyond belief. Kaz knew he had to do something, and after a day of whinging and begging he had finally gotten Oliver to agree to a sleepover, and as he followed Oliver into his bedroom later that day, Kaz decided it was now or never.

"Oliver?" asked Kaz nervously, Oliver turned to face his best friend looking confused.

"Yeah dude?" asked Oliver, just thankful that Kaz was no longer whining about him spending time with Skylar.

"Don't hate me," said Kaz, as he hoped that this was the right choice, Kaz leaning in as Oliver's eyes widening nervously, the teen he wondering what his best friend was doing, with Oliver's surprise growing when he felt Kaz's lips press against his own.

"Kaz! What are you doing?" asked Oliver once Kaz had broken the kiss, the smarter of the two boy shocked as he continued to stare wide eyed at his best friend. Kaz had just kissed him.

"I don't know! It's just you and Skylar… I just don't know! URGH!" growled Kaz as he stepped back and look at his best friend shocked, he knew he wanted more time with Oliver but he hadn't thought he would kiss him, it had just felt right.

"Kaz… you don't need to be jealous… we are best friends dude," said Oliver, as he moved one hand on to his friend's shoulder, he couldn't believe that Kaz was jealous not just of him and Skylar.

"I know… but you have been spending all of your time with her… and ignoring me and it just felt like she's killing…" started Kaz, with the huskier of the two boys unable to finish the thought when Oliver brought his lips against his own.

The kisses continued with each lingering and lasting a little longer than previous one, Kaz a little shocked that his best friend was actually going for this, he wasn't pushing him away, he, Kaz, had started it. It only took him a few seconds before he was kissing back with a passion that he had never shared with anyone else before and a love that he only held for his best friend. Oliver pulled back capturing his best friend's mouth again, the pair never letting each other's mouth drift too far away from the other's. Their lips continued to fill each other's desire to be close, Oliver found himself taking fistfuls of Kaz's shirt and pulling him closer, allowing for the huskier boy to deepen the kiss with his best friend and slip his tongue into Oliver's mouth.

He didn't know why but his tongue didn't fight for dominance with Kaz's and almost submitted to the will of his best friend's tongue which started to explore the mouth, with Oliver using his tongue to try to please Kaz's by running his tongue against his best friend. Oliver couldn't help but moan when Kaz drew his tongue into his mouth, with Kaz sucking on Oliver's tongue, something that Kaz loved just as much, with the huskier of the two fifteen year old loving the emotions and pleasure that was escaping his best friend, Oliver and Kaz's husky moans swapping from mouth to mouth with every kiss. Kaz's senses slowly came back to him and he worked out what he was doing, breaking the kiss and pulling back, getting a little nervous.

"Dude… you don't have to do this," said Kaz nervously as he stepped back despite the desire to once again capture his best friend's kiss in a passionate make out session.

"I know, but I want to Kaz," said Oliver, grinning at his best friend as he moved closer to his best friend and leaned forward with their foreheads pressing against each other as Oliver leaned in and lightly pressed another kiss gently on Kaz's lips "You never have to be jealous of Skylar, I might like her but you are my best friend dude, no girl or superhero will ever change that,"

Kaz pulled Oliver into another kiss as he slowly moved them towards the bed with the pair dropping down onto the bed, Oliver on top of and sitting on his best friend's crotch. Oliver blushed at how hard Kaz was. Their passionate kissing were quickly joined by the pair grinding their crotches against each other erratically, the rapid rhythm of jeans rubbing against each other getting to both of them, certain that they would cum inside of their jeans and boxer briefs soon. While there was some hotness in shoot their loads while grinding against each other, Oliver and Kaz both knew that they didn't want to end like that, they wanted a deeper closeness and cum soaked jeans were not the closeness they ached for. Oliver broke the kiss and sat back, beginning to undo his best friend's button up shirt, enjoying the sight as more and more of Kaz's skin was revealed, Kaz raising his chest in order to let Oliver completely remove his shirt.

"Damn Kaz, when did that happen?" questioned Oliver shocked as he drank in his best friend's body. While Kaz still had the husky elements that made him so attractive the teen had slimmed down a little, his already hot body had only improved.

"When you were too busy making googly eyes are Skylar to notice," said Kaz, with Oliver noting a touch of jealous as he reached out and began to run his hands over his best friend's chest, loving the feel of the soft flesh.

In what could be seen as an attempt to get his best friend to forgive him, Oliver pulled his hand back and replaced it with his mouth, using his tongue to explore and taste every inch of his best friend's chest. Oliver's tongue almost making its way directly to Kaz's beautiful nipples, Kaz moaning as Oliver took one into his mouth and licked lightly at it. While he wanted to dive into it, to taste and explore every inch of his best friend's body, he also didn't want to rush this, he wants to show Kaz that Koliver was never going to die, to show that he loved his bestie as much as Kaz loved him. Kaz could only moan as Oliver's tongue flickering against his nipple, getting louder when Oliver started to suck on each of his nubs, the husky fifteen year old unable to stop himself from squirming around on Oliver's bed from the pleasure.

Oliver started to move down his best friend's chest, planting a kiss every where and every chance he could until he reached the waist band of his best friend's boxer briefs, stuck out a little from beneath his jeans. He quickly undid the button and zipper on the first pair of Kaz's jeans then the second, he never could remember when Kaz had started to wear two pairs of jeans but it was just such a Kaz move that he had gotten used to it. Once they were undone he pulled them down so they were bunched up around his ankles. He quickly moved down and quickly pulled off Kaz's shoes in order to remove the double pair of jeans, when he started to remove his best friend's socks he was stopped by Kaz's lust filled voice.

"Leave my socks on," Oliver looked at his friend confused but complied and stopped trying to remove his best friend's black anklets socks.

While he knew Oliver would just think he was weird, Kaz was slightly turned on by the idea of having sex with someone with only their socks on. He had never been really a big fan of his feet, so the idea of leaving them covered up became a sort of turn on, Oliver shrugged and turned his attention to something more important, the very noticeable tent in his best friend's underwear. While he had seen Kaz naked before this was something special, this was something else, this was the deep passion and love that they held for each other, tonight they were not just plain old Kaz and Oliver, instead they were Koliver. Once he had reached his best friend's tent he reached out and wrapped his hand around the fabric covered length, Kaz moaning loudly from the pleasure of having his already close to the edge cock being squeezed by something other than his own hand. Oliver decided to lean down and took the mushroom head of his best friend's fabric covered length into his mouth, sucking on the head of the throbbing shaft through the confines of Kaz's boxer briefs. Kaz couldn't stop himself from moaning loudly from the feeling of Oliver sucking on the head of his cock, his boxer briefs darkening from the mix of Oliver's saliva and Kaz's pre-cum. Oliver didn't stop once he got the basic pre-cum taste, he wanted to taste the one liquid that he had never managed to taste, Kaz's juice, but before Oliver could do anything, Kaz hit his orgasm.

"Oh god Oliver…I can't stop… I'm going to cum!" moaned out Kaz, the teen thrusting upwards as his orgasm rocked out and shot his load into his boxer briefs.

Oliver could only watch on in lust as the stain on his best friend's boxer briefs quickly grew bigger, with the underwear quickly filling with his best friend's cum, with Oliver noticing that Kaz was almost humping the air as he rode out his orgasm. As he watched Kaz's orgasm, Oliver found his own hand moving into his own jeans and boxer briefs, the teen giving his hardened cock a squeeze, and found himself wondering if he was bigger or smaller than Kaz. Once Kaz's had come down from his orgasm, the teen was met with the sight of Oliver removing his own clothing, and with a grin from Kaz, Oliver kept on his own anklet socks with a roll of his eyes at what he was willing to do for and with his best friend. Now that he was completely naked other than his socks, Oliver moved back up his best friend's body and eased the cum soaked boxer briefs off of his best friend, Oliver was impressed by the size of his best friend's cock, feeling a little embarrassed that he was a touch smaller.

Shrugging the jealousy away, he moved closer to his best friend's crotch enjoying the wild patch of brown pubic hair that surrounded his best friend's member, Oliver reached down and beginning to lick at the tip of Kaz's cock to the pleasure of his best friend. He sucked on the tip for a while before pulling off and licking down the length of his best friend's cock until he reached his best friend's musky and sweaty balls which he happily took into his mouth and sucked. Kaz's moans filled his ears as his balls were sucked on, with Oliver continuing for a while before pulling off and taking Kaz's shaft and holding it still as he licked back up the length of Kaz's cock and took it into his mouth and beginning to bob up and down, with Oliver feeling his best friend's cock hardening in his mouth, with Oliver loving that the feeling of his mouth getting filled with Kaz's length.

"Oh god Olly," moaned out Kaz, from the feeling of having his cock and balls worshipped by his best friend.

Grinning at the reaction that he was getting out of his best friend, Oliver continued his pace of bobbing up and down on the top of his best friend's cock, using his hand to squeeze the rest of the length, he didn't want to rush the job, he wanted to tease Kaz's member a little and enjoy the experience. As he continued to bob his head up and down between his best friend's legs, he felt Kaz's hands moved down and onto his head, with Kaz pushing Oliver further onto his cock with the huskier boy's moans getting louder as he forced his best friend to deep throat his cock. With the extra pressure and pleasure on his cock, it didn't take long before Kaz felt like he was about to shoot his load for the second time in the evening, grinning that a load of his cum would be inside of Oliver.

"Oliver… I'm going to cum again," moaned out Kaz, as he held Oliver in place as his best friend continued to suck on him until Kaz had started shooting his second load into Oliver's mouth. After Oliver finished taking Kaz's load, he pulled off of Kaz's cock and moved up his best friend's body until he was face to face with his best with Oliver leaning down in order to capture his best friend into another passionate kiss, using his tongue to share some of Kaz's cum with Kaz breaking the kiss to smirk "God I'm tasty,"

Oliver rolled his eyes as he kissed his best friend with Koliver slowly beginning to merge into one as their lips locked with no desire to break apart. Deciding to return the favour and pleasure, Kaz rolled himself on top of his best friend and broke the kiss, Kaz moving down Oliver's thin body, planting kisses everywhere he could reach, filling Oliver with pleasure. However, while he enjoyed the taste and feeling of Oliver's flesh under his lips, Kaz wanted more, he wanted that special prize at the end of Oliver's faint happy trail, he wanted his best friend's throbbing member and perfect balls, as Kaz took in the sight as his twice spent cock twitched in eagerness. Kaz didn't waste any time getting to work, unlike Oliver he didn't want to wait, he wanted to rush and have his best friend's juice inside of him from Kaz sucking on Oliver's cock as hard as he could. Oliver's moans got louder and filled the bedroom as Kaz continued to suck on his cock like a vacuum, Oliver moving his hands into Kaz's short brown hair and returning the favour by holding Kaz still and face fucking him until he was ready to shoot his load.

"Oh god Kaz... I'm going to cum," moaned out Oliver, as he started shooting his own load into his best friend's mouth.

Kaz could only internally grin as his mouth was filled with his best friend's thick warm spurts of cum, Kaz barely managing to swallow between every shot of cum from his best friend's cock, finding that he enjoyed the taste of his best friend's cum more than he had expected. Once Oliver had finished dumping his load down his throat, Kaz pulled off and wiped his mouth so he managed to get the little bit of cum that had leaked out of his mouth, he didn't want to waste any of Oliver's cum. After he had finished drinking Oliver's cum, Kaz moved up his best friend's body and once again captured Oliver's lips into a deep passionate kiss with Oliver quickly kissing back with a equal level of passion and love attached to the make out session.

"So what should we do now?" asked Oliver once Kaz had broken their kiss, he knew where sex would usually lead but he didn't know if Kaz wanted to go that far.

"Well if you wanted to you could…" said Kaz, with the huskier boy trailing off a little but the way he opened his legs allowed Oliver to fill in the gaps and work out what his best friend wanted him to do.

"You want me to…?" stuttered out Oliver, if you had asked him a hypothetical on who would top out of him and Kaz if they ever fucked, despite his desire to he would of always answered Kaz, he never thought that Kaz would be a bottom that wanted to be fucked.

"Yeah… I mean if you want to of course," said Kaz blushing awkwardly.

The teenager knew what Oliver was thinking, they had been together as best friends long enough to know what the other's was thinking, and while he was usually more of a dominate person, he wanted Oliver to be in charge to show that Oliver cared as much about him as he did about fucking Oliver. There was also a slight part of him that he wanted to be the first person Oliver fucked, he didn't want to give that honour to some girl. While he wasn't really sure if he should, Oliver leaned down and accepted by planting his lips against Kaz's before moving down his best friend's body once again and spreading Kaz's cheeks apart as he leaned in and started to lick at his best friend's opening.

"Fuck Olly," moaned Kaz, as he felt his best friend's tongue continuing to lap at his arse.

Oliver continued to lap at the small hole of his best friend, feeling a little weird that he didn't mind the taste and smell of his best friend's arse, Oliver feeling his cock twitch from the thought of sinking his cock into small hole and his best friend's tight heat. The smarter of the two teens knew that if he continued to lap at his best friends arse, he would shoot his load onto the floor and with a whine from his best friend, he pulled back. Kaz's whine turned into a moan when he felt the tip of Oliver's finger rubbing against his hole, and could only moan out as Oliver's finger slid inside of him and the dim witted of the two boys got closer to the level of closeness he wanted with his best friend.

"Oh god," moaned out Kaz, at the feeling of Oliver's finger slowly sliding into him.

Once Kaz had gotten used to one of his fingers, Oliver slowly eased a second finger in with Kaz wincing slightly from the pain but when Oliver noticed Kaz pushing back on the fingers, he knew that his best friend was trying to take it, and didn't want to lose the feeling of Oliver's fingers inside of him. Oliver slowed down the movement of his fingers inside of his best friend and just let Kaz's arse stretch around his finger's before slowly getting back to moving in and out to get the opening open enough that it wouldn't hurt when he was pushing his dick in. When he needed a distraction, Kaz reached down and wrapped his arm around Oliver's head and pulled his best friend into a deep passionate kiss, with the extra element making Oliver's heart beet faster.

"Fuck me," growled Kaz lightly once he had broken the kiss, while he was enjoying the feeling of Oliver's fingers he wanted the one thing that he hoped Skylar would never get inside of her, Oliver's dick.

"Okay," said Oliver with a slight gulp as he felt his cock twitching, as he once again mentally pictured his cock easing into Kaz's hole.

Kaz moaned in pleasure when he felt the tip of Oliver's cock against his hole, his moans only getting louder when Oliver began to ease in, Oliver's own moans and shivers of pleasure merging with Kaz's, as he felt the warmth of Kaz's inners surround his teenage hard on. Oliver's hand moved to Kaz's hips, Oliver holding onto them as he slowly buried himself to the hilt inside of his best friend. He paused to let Kaz get used to having a cock inside of him and let his own desires to pound Kaz's arse like an animal die down. Oliver's mind drifted back to what Kaz had said earlier, he had never thought that Kaz liked him like that, while he had noticed that Kaz had been getting slightly jealous and snappy every time he was with Skylar, he hadn't realised the level of jealously. His heart was slightly pounding from the feeling that Kaz wanted him in the same way he wanted Skylar, along with the fact he currently had his cock buried inside of Kaz.

"Olly," moaned out Kaz lightly, as he felt Oliver begin to move in and out of him, with the slightly huskier boy feeling every movement of his best friend's shaft inside of him, and he was loving it.

Oliver slowly got into a rhythm of moving inside of his best friend, Oliver couldn't help him and leaned down to start sucking on the ear lobe of his best friend's ears, he knew it was a little weird but it felt right to do this to his best friend. After sucking on his best friend's ear lobes for a while, he kissed down to Kaz's neck and sucked on it enough until he had left a hickey on his best friend's neck. While Oliver knew that he liked girls more, he wanted Kaz to know that he would always be with him, no matter what. Koliver would never die and they wouldn't split for anyone, what they had was deeper than anything else. Kaz shocked Oliver by realising the symbolism of the hickey and pulled his best friend into a passionate kiss, thrilled that his best friend loved him as much as he loved Oliver. As their kiss deepened, Oliver found his pace beginning to increase with the sounds of his balls slapping against his best friend's perfect bubble butt turning him on further, with it spurring him on to up his pace and thrust into Kaz at different paces in order to change the sound his balls were making.

Kaz moaned loudly from the feeling of it and in a desire to get closer to his best friend, he wrapped his legs around his best friend and pulled them closer to him, with his arms wrapping themselves around Oliver's neck as he pulled Kaz into a deep kiss. Oliver broke the kiss and grinned at his best friend, as he tried to hold back his upcoming orgasm as much as he could but soon felt it running from his balls and up his shaft, getting him onto the brink. The on already on edge boy continued to rock his hips back and forth inside of Kaz, as his mind worked through the shock of the fact he was actually fucking Kaz, while he knew that his best friend was jealous with the amount of time he sent with Skylar but he didn't know that Kaz's jealously would lead to this. But as he continued to move in and out of his best friend, Oliver knew that he wouldn't get his type of feeling from doing it with Skylar, he liked her but he loved Kaz.

"Kaz… I going to…" moaned out Oliver, as his thrusts started to get wilder as his orgasm grew near.

"So am I Oliver," moaned Kaz

As Kaz released a load husky moan, the teenager started to shoot his load in between them, with orgasm painting both of their sweaty chests with streaks of the thick white liquid. Oliver moaned from the from the feeling of Kaz's cum hitting his stomach and buried himself deeper into Kaz, and as he leaned down to plant his lips on his best friends again he started to coat his friend's inners with his own load. Once the teens had finished shooting their loads, they collapsed onto the bed with Oliver's cock still buried deep inside of his best friend.

"So, Koliver?" asked Kaz, as he wrapped his arms around his best friend's body as Oliver's softened cock finally popped out of his arse.

"Forever," grinned a spent Oliver as he cuddled into his best friend with the pair knowing that while Oliver would go back to flirting with Skylar, their relationship had changed and no longer would anything other pairing be more important than Koliver.


End file.
